All Emptiness of the world
by NothingToAddHere
Summary: Story takes place after chapter 167. There was some certain thing Lvellie wanted to achieve. And he saw it from the young Exorcist that had just been confirmed to be the 14th Noah. A deal would be made. Spoiler up to chapter 218. Lemon in future (maybe non-con), later OC. Please beware of OOC-ness.
1. -Prologue

-Prologue

* * *

The first time they made their eyes meet, they are in middle of the battle with Level 4. The boy shouted at him to get back, though.

They met after that, but the boy didn't give him much care.

Just like that old good days.

Allen simply sat on the couch, holding his new Exorcist uniform while still wearing the clothes that Crows had made him wear before he met his Master.

The room was dark and he didn't bother to get the lights on.

_"What would you do if I tell you that when you become the 14th, you must kill someone you love?"_

After gazing at his uniform, Allen slightly touch on the silver crest, then closing his eyes and gave out a small sigh. He smiled to himself.

_"Goddamnit…Just how did you know that far, stupid Master…"_

The door opened, letting some dim light enter the dark room. Allen didn't look up to see who it was. There were no points to him anyway.

The smile disappeared, however.

_"You haven't changed yet?"_

It was Lvellie, the man from Central in charged of taking part in overseeing the Black Order.

Allen said nothing, or paying some attention to Lvellie. He was just blankly gazing at the uniform.

The tall man closed the door, walked past Allen to the large window behind the couch.

_"The truth is always cruel, isn't it?"_

_"…"_

No response.

_"What are you going to do with it, then?"_

Another small sigh.

_"I was concentrating to think what I can do from now on and you ruined it. Thank you very much."_

Such harsh words. They made Lvellie smirk, though.

He looked out of the window. It was still raining outside, drops followed by drops.

_"May I ask for the very reason for your being here in this room when you must have known it clearly that I am going to change my clothes here?"_

This kid really was Cross Marian's apperentice.

No.

As expected of […].

_"Actually, I have something to tell you. Depends on your attitude, decisions will be made."_

The white-haired boy finally stood up and turned back, face to face with Lvellie.

And that was the second time their eyes met.

_"Are you intending to burn me at stake?"_

There is no scare, nor fright, nor fear. There is no emotion embroidering itself in those words.

_"No. You're too precious for that. However, I still can make sure your life as hellish as you may wish to be burn at stake."_

Again, one more sigh.

_"Then, what do you want from me anyway?"_

The older man slowly walked closed to Allen, which made him realize that Allen hadn't been looking at him. The boy was just standing and looking straight outside of the window.

Holding Allen's neck, Lvellie said calmly:

_"I would like you to offer everything that belongs to you."_

There was no response. Allen didn't even look at Lvellie. He was like trying to carve the image of those sparkling raindrops both on the window's glass and shattering in the cool air.

Seeing the boy like that, Lvellie said nothing and let Allen go. When the man got to the door, he could see the child remaining the same position.

_"I'll take my leave, then."_

_"Okay, whatever…"_

Lvellie stopped at the door.

_"…but I would like to inform you something. Beside what is so-called "the 14th's memories", there is nothing inside this vessel. I don't think I have anything I can offer, so there is no point…"_

_"You are just being too innocent."_

The man stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Allen behind.

_"Moreover, what you want is not me…"_

_"…and I don't have much time left."_

Allen said, while giving out a wry smile. He continued to look out of the window.

The rain wouldn't seem to stop anytime soon. It contained all of this world's prayers that had been sent back from the sky. A very long time ago, there was a child being born from those prayers.

_"Well, I can't let Johnny and Lenalee wait any longer."_

Meanwhile, Timcanpy was quietly sat on the table by the couch, witnessed all things.

Prologue-End

Next chapter: All of the happiness of the world

* * *

Yes, it's confusing as hell. English is not my native language so some sentences must be weird or such here and there.

And no, I won't make Allen and Lvellie fall for each other.

Lemon next chapter.


	2. All Happiness of the World

**Warning:** Mature scenes. Confusing English.

I'm so sorry for the late update.

* * *

-All Happiness of the World

Winter's snow fell aimlessly from the sky to everything on the ground.

Under that snow, lots of things happened.

That dog licked his cursed arm and became his very first friend.

Spring came with its warmth and scent of blossom. Surrounded by rapeseed flower's yellow, he began to call himself 'Allen Walker'.

Summers started with rainfalls and stormy skies. But he didn't really care how bad the weather could be. The air's coolness made him comfortable, however.

His room got destroyed, though, and he found a new one near his favorite place that named cafeteria.

But it was the first time everyone gave him their "Welcome back!"

Fall began to start 3 days after his Master's missing.

As ordered, he was not allowed to say anything about that and had to act like nothing happened. But Lenalee's sense was sharp enough to realize something off about certain people around her.

"Allen, you eat a lot lately. Is something wrong?"

"Eh? No! Please don't worry about me. I'm totally fine."

"Are you telling the truth?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched. Her face got closer and closer to Allen's.

"Uhm…"

Deep down inside, Allen really wanted Lenalee to give up, since he couldn't put his fake smile on his face anymore longer if she kept on like this.

But the girl knew. The whole thing about the 14th was terrible. And with Allen's promise his death two days ago when he was announced as a Noah to all Exorcist, Lenalee couldn't allow herself to be carefree if anything bad would happen to her friend

The problem was, as if that friend of her would care for himself and told anyone that he was feeling down or anything. It was even possible that Allen didn't know that he was obviously not fine.

Water began forming in her eyes.

"Oh no…Please don't…Lenalee…"

"ALLEN MADE LENALEE CRY (again)!"  
"Damn it, Lavi…"

That was the start of an ordinary day for him.

Things had become a routine with him unable to know how. Every day he woke up. Every day he received some complaint from Link because of his snoring during sleeps. Every day he counted his money he had been able to save. Every day went to the cafeteria and enjoyed mountains of food. Every day he got himself mad when Lavi trying to tease him, when Kanda attempted to do something stupid.

Allen chuckled.

"Every day" with his "friends" had become the most precious treasure that he never and ever wanted to lose.

However, when he came to think of it, it was true that he took sleeps and ate a lot recently, more than he ever had in his entire life.

No matter what happens, I won't become a Noah. I can't be one. But how am I supposed to tell everyone that, unless I…

For a blink, Allen's smiling face disappeared, left behind the facial expression of fear and anxiety. The face returned to its normal poker face right after that.

It was noticed only by Link.

Kanda was walking around with his Mugen. He couldn't stand that annoying red-headed rabbit trying to call him by his name all the bean sprout must have been sleeping again, to the point that Kanda began to think if that stupid bean sprout would continue to sleep like this if it was not for missions and the horror scream of the boy's starving stomach.

What kind of dream does he seek in those deep sleeps anyway?

"Hm?"

He ran into Link. The young man seemed to be in hurried for something.

"I thought you must be with stupid bean sprout 24/7?"

"Well, I need to have something done. It was ordered and I had no other choice. Still I can't let Allen Walker alone like nothing so he is under my spell now."

Kanda raised his eyebrows.

THAT creepy man called Malcom C. Lvellie actually allowed this?

"It is not my job so do whatever you have to."

The exorcist replied, letting Link go.

This is off, but it's the best not to get things more complicated.

Allen would have been very pleased if he hadn't woke up with that damn heavy spell binding his arm. Now he couldn't get to his dinner.

The sky was in its night form now. He could see the moon hovering outside the window, half of the room was filled with its silver light.

The rest rested in darkness.

Link was not here.

He sighed. It must have been Lvellie's order so as he could be alone. But Allen was not sure if this spell really also that man's order or not.

What had been said could not be taken back. He didn't have the way to return.

As if he wanted to.

It was not like Allen was the one that man wanted. Allen didn't know who the man really wanted, but he could tell he was not that person.

Said the one who couldn't even understand himself.

"I am totally fine with this."

Am I really fine?

Timcanpy rubbed Allen's forehead with his tiny form. Allen smiled to both of them.

"Please don't worry about me."

He turned the golden golem off.

Allen returned to sit on his bed, closed his eyes. He let out a sigh.

The keyword was "late time at night".

He was waiting for the sound of heavy footsteps outside his dark room, the sound of the door unlocked and opened.

"My apology making you wait like this."

Allen looked up to Lvellie closing the door after his entering the room.

"I wouldn't mind. Just make it quick. And please don't expect me to be experienced. I'm sorry for being completely new to your huge adult world."

Lvellie stepped closed to the kid, who avoid looking straight at him once again. He slightly touched the kid's face.

The boy closed his eyes, waiting for what would come.

Allen felt his face slammed to the hard floor, and then the cool air embraced all over his body in the middle of rustling clothes.

He kept his eyes looking at the far distance, not at Lvellie or what happening to himself, or his revealed slim body.

As if he was trying to reach that silvery moonlight outside the window.

It was impossible. His body had been held tight and he didn't even want to make some protest or such.

Is this submissive?

"Hah…"

He gave out a small chuckle.

He didn't want this either.

"You are turning on."

Lvellie's words poured directly in to Allen's ear.

The man didn't have to tell him this. He felt it as his breath was cutting shorter and shorter.

Still, is that something I should care?

I didn't want this anyway.

"Answer me, Walker, why did you agree on this kind of contract?"

Lvellie knew the boy.

The boy knew himself.

If I hadn't agreed on this contract, and something did happen to me myself, I could always manage to escape from the Order.

But, running away from the Order had the same meaning to…

"Because…I am…just…a kid after all…"

Allen smiled. He kept his eyes out of the man to the very end.

That moment, he felt something hot over his entrance.

"…"

The scream silently stuck in his throat, along with his breath.

Is that because of Lvellie holding my neck?

Allen couldn't think straight anymore.

His blood was running down both of his thighs. The pain leaded his fingers crawling on the hard floor, leaving behind broken nails and trails of blood. It felt like his lower half was put on both fire and ice at the same time.

Is this sexual intercourse, or should I say…the consequence of having sex without any of preparation?

Anyway, screw that damn binding spell.

Allen found himself shivering, his tears falling from his now half-opened silver eyes, as Lvellie continued to thrust in and out.

It is not like I care about this.

I have never care about what on earth would happen to me to begin with.

But if that is the truth, then…

His mind suddenly regained its consciousness.

The man was embracing him, whispering something to his ear. Something his brain wasn't clear enough to make it into words.

"Why didn't you just belong to me?"

Those were the last things Allen could ever remember from that night before he blacked out.

=============

"…Once upon a time, there were a couple of doves, black doves. The eggs were laid in their parent's long-wished-for birdie. Time passed by, those eggs hatched. The first birdie grew up looking exactly like its father and mother, with her long dark feathers cover her wings. The first time trying to fly, the birdie proudly enjoyed the sky in the middle of the fresh air under the high sun. The second one was in the opposite. Despite her entire family's appearance, she covered her body with soft and white feather and her eyes were as silver as the moon of night. Unlike her healthy sister, this one was weak, fragile and unable to fly probably.

The father dove thought the second one must have been under some kind of cursed. He decided to abandon poor little white birdie by letting her fall into the abyss's deep darkness…"

"What a horrible story, Mana."

"I know."

The man gently gave out a smile to Allen.

It was a long time ago.  
=============

The blonde Inspector stared at the comfortably sleeping kid. The floor was cleaner than it had been when he left. It must have been Allen.

If Link could turn back time, he would wish not to left the kid there laying on his bed snoring and go to bathroom.

Especially when the white-haired kid let out some sleep-talking.

"Nice to meet…and please don't call me bean sprout…Nea

…_-kun_"

* * *

Yes, I'm sucked at sex scenes.

It was Allen who cleaned up the mess. He was just lucky to wake up before Link came back. (laugh) Should I bring in some TykkiAllen? Please review.

Yullen next chapter.

Next: All Cruelty of the World


End file.
